


Salaa katoaa metsän hämärään

by lehnsherry



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Gentleness, Lack of Communication, Lehto rakas opettelisitko käyttäytymään, M/M, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Traagiset pojat
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lehnsherry/pseuds/lehnsherry
Summary: Lehto katsoo Riitaojaa silmiin, ja hänen ilmeensä on outo, sulkeutunut mutta silti jotenkin läpinäkyvä. Hän on nojautunut lähelle, toinen polvi on sängynreunalla ja painaa ohutta patjaa alaspäin, narisuttaa punkan jousia. Lehto näyttää kauniilta niin kuin aina, ja Riitaoja haluaa vetää hänet päälleen tähän. Haluaa unohtaa kaiken tapahtuneen ja kaikki ympärillä nukkuvat alokkaat ja koskettaa Lehtoa kaikkialta, suudella ja pidellä lähellään. Juuri nyt Lehto ei näytä ollenkaan vihaiselta, ja Riitaoja haluaa paistatella siinä, haluaa mennä aivan lähelle ja luottaa, ettei häntä työnnetä pois./Lehto myöhästyy lomaltaan viikon. Se on Riitaojan syytä.





	Salaa katoaa metsän hämärään

**Author's Note:**

> Katsoin taas Mollbergin Tuntematonta, ja inspiroiduin suuresti siitä kohdasta jossa Lehto palaa lomilta yöllä ja tervehtii Riitaojaa ihan kummallisesti. Kiviojan ja Porasen pituusero inspiroi myös :')

Lehto myöhästyy lomaltaan viikon. Se on Riitaojan syytä.

Ei hän aio aiheuttaa mitään sellaista, mutta niin vain tapahtuu. Ihan vahingossa, eikä hän silloin edes tajua että siinä, mitä hän sanoo, voisi olla jotakin niin loukkaavaa.

Heillä on kummallakin alkamassa loma samaan aikaan, Lehto on lähdössä Tampereelle ja Riitaoja kohti omaa kotiaan. Perjantaiaamuna Riitaoja syö Lehdon kanssa aamupalaa, ja typerästi antaa päässään jo pidemmän aikaa pyörineen idean vain loikata suustaan. Sanoo sen vain, vaikkei pitäisi.

“Saisinko minä tulla sinun mukaan?” hän kysyy. Lehto on juuri lapioinut suuhunsa valtavan lusikallisen puuroa, ja Riitaojan sanat kuultuaan hän yskähtää kuin olisi nielaissut osan sitä väärään kurkkuun.

“Mitä”, Lehto tokaisee ja katsoo häneen niin vihaisesti, ettei Riitaoja hetkeen uskalla jatkaa. Hän painaa katseensa Lehdon käteen, joka on puristunut nyrkkiin pöydällä. Olisi viisaampaa antaa olla, mutta Riitaoja on kuitenkin pyöritellyt tätä ideaa mielessään jo niin paljon, että nyt tuntuu siltä, että sen on toteuduttava. Että jos hän saa tahtonsa läpi tässä, jos hän pääsee näkemään tämän osan Lehdosta, se muuttaa kaiken. Jos Lehto päästää hänet sillä tavalla lähelle, tietämään hänestä asioita joita kukaan muu ei tiedä, se kuroo viimein umpeen sen kuilun, joka heitä edelleen erottaa.

Riitaoja ei ole koskaan oikein osannut nimetä niitä tunteita joita hänellä on Lehtoa kohtaan. Hän ei ole koskaan ennen tuntenut mitään niin vahvaa ja samalla niin monimutkaista - samaan aikaan pelkoa ja epävarmuutta ja hellyyttä ja pohjatonta mielenkiintoa ja lukemattomia muita tunteita. Hän tietää vain, että häntä häiritsee suunnattomasti se, että Lehto pitää hänet aina käsivarren mitan päässä, ei koskaan päästä niin lähelle kuin Riitaoja haluaisi mennä.

“Olis niin kiva tavata sinun perhe”, hän saa lopulta sanottua. Sen piti olla ihan vain viaton selitys, rehellinen ja järkevä syy sille, miksi hän haluaa Lehdon mukaan lomalle. Hän on varautunut siihen, että Lehto suhtautuu välttelevästi ja nihkeästi, mutta ei hän odota mitään sen pahempaa. Ei Riitaoja odota Lehdon silmien kylmää välähdystä, ei ilmeen täydellistä sulkeutumista.

Lehto jättää puuronsa kesken, nousee jäykästi pöydästä ja marssii raivokkaan näköisenä pois, sanomatta sanaakaan. Riitaoja jää hölmistyneenä katsomaan hänen peräänsä. Hän kumartuu lysympään oman lautasensa ylle ja yrittää olla välittämättä muiden uteliaista katseista, jotka Lehdon äkkinäinen lähtö saa suuntautumaan häneen. Hän tietää kyllä, että suuttuneelle Lehdolle puhuminen on turhaa ja ehkä vaarallistakin, mutta kaikki vaistot käskevät lähtemään Lehdon perään ja pyytämään anteeksi, matelemaan oikein. Mitä vain, jotta Lehto leppyisi eikä ainakaan lähtisi lomalle edelleen Riitaojalle vihaisena.

Riitaoja ei saa tilaisuutta puhua Lehdolle ennen kuin heidän tiensä eroavat, sillä tämä välttelee häntä harjoituksissa hyvin tehokkaasti. Kun he iltapäivällä pääsevät pakkaamaan, hän tunkee tavaransa laukkuun salamannopeasti ja häipyy parakista ennen kuin Riitaoja ehtii sanoa hänelle mitään. Lomillelähtijät kyydittään asemalle, mutta Lehto menee tarkoituksella eri autoon kuin Riitaoja. Kuva Lehdosta kävelemässä pois hänen luotaan hartiat jännittyneesti koholla piirtyy ahdistavan selkeänä ja lopullisen tuntuisena verkkokalvoille, ja Riitaoja pyörittelee sitä mielessään koko lomansa ajan.

Vanhemmat ja sisko kyselevät kaikenlaista, haluavat kovasti kuulla miten heidän Ristonsa oikein armeijassa jaksaa, mutta Riitaoja ei osaa kertoa siitä oikein mitään. Kaikki on kurjaa ja rankkaa, upseerit pelottavia auktoriteetissaan ja toiset alokkaat melkein yhtä pelottavia kaiken itsevarmuutensa, jätkämäisen naljailunsa ja rumien puheidensa takia. Riitaoja on erilainen, eikä hän tiedä miten voisi muuttaa itseään paremmaksi, enemmän toisten kaltaiseksi. Hän on pehmeä ja ujo, säikkyy huudettuja käskyjä ja väsyy helposti. Punastuu toisten rivoille puheille ja jättäytyy joukon reunamille, koska sen keskellä on paha olla.

Sieltä reunalta hän on löytänyt Lehdon. Tämän tapauksessa siellä olossa kyse ei tosin ole pelosta eikä häpeästä. Riitaoja ei tiedä tunteeko Lehto sellaisia tunteita ensinkään, yhtään mitään kohtaan. Lehto ei vain halua kuulua joukkoon, ei tunnu pitävän mistään eikä kenestäkään.

Ensialkuun kaikki Riitaojassakin tuntui ärsyttävän Lehtoa aivan eityisen paljon. Hänen hymynsä, hänen tapansa puhua, kaikki. Riitaoja on kuitenkin sinnikkäästi hakeutunut Lehdon lähelle, tietämättä itsekään aluksi minkä takia hän niin tekee. Lehto on pelottava, pelkkiä piikkejä ja teräviä kulmia koko mies, mutta silti jokin hänessä on niin vangitsevaa, ettei Riitaoja pääse siitä irti.

Lehtoa on jotenkin helpompi lähestyä nimenomaan siksi, ettei hän kuulu joukkoon. Hän ei pidä oikein minkäänlaisista ihmisistä, joten ei olle mitään mallia minkälaiseksi Riitaojan pitäisi yrittää muuttua. Hän vain on Lehdon kanssa, istuu aina syödessä lähelle, juttelee illalla parakissa heidän istuessaan vierekkäisissä sängyissään. Ei hän oikein tiedä miten hän sen tekee, mutta viikkojen kuluessa Lehdon hartiat pikkuhiljaa rentoutuvat hänen seurassaan, silmien katse pehmenee hiukan. Sen jälkeen se katse tummenee hiljalleen ja heidän keskustelujensa sävy liukuu kiusaantuneesta höpötyksestä ja ärsyyntyneistä, yksitavuisista vastauksista monisävyiseksi jatkumoksi, jossa aihe johtaa ihmeen helposti toiseen ja pienistä hipaisuista kehittyy vaivihkaa pidempiä kosketuksia. Illat parakissa toisten korttipelejä seuraten sulavat varastetuiksi hetkiksi parakkien takana metsässä, haparoivaksi kosketukseksi. Kahden omalla tavallaan vaillinaisen ihmisen epävarmaksi mutta jotenkin niin kovin _hyväksi_ kohtaamiseksi, jonka kuvailemiseen ei kummallakaan ole sanoja.

Lehdossa on silti niin paljon sellaista, mitä Riitaoja ei ymmärrä ollenkaan. Hänessä on pimeyttä ja kovuutta jonka alkuperää Riitaoja saattaa vain arvailla. Arvailemaan hän joutuukin, sillä Lehto ei juuri koskaan puhu itsestään, eikä milloinkaan taustastaan. Lehtoa ärsyttää Riitaojan heikkous, se miten hän hermoilee ja säikkyy kaikenlaista turhaakin. Lehtoa raivostuttaa hänen pelkonsa, joskus Riitaojasta jopa tuntuu että nimenomaan se pelko itse pelottaa ja jotenkin satuttaa Lehtoa. Kyllä hän yrittää olla rohkea jotta Lehdon olisi helpompi olla hänen kanssaan, mutta ei siitä tule mitään, hän ei vain ole sellainen.

Lehdossa on niin paljon vihaa jota Riitaoja ei ymmärrä, jota hän pelkää ja josta hän toivoisi Lehdon voivan päästää irti. Välillä se kammottaa häntä niin, ettei hän uskalla mennä lähelle Lehtoa, ja välillä se taas saa hänet outoon uhkarohkeaan tilaan, menemään ja yrittämään auttaa vaikka häntä itseään sattuisi.

Kukaan ei ole koskaan ennen ollut hänelle sillä tavalla vihainen, ja siksi hän ei osaa suhtautua siihen. Hän ei tiedä yhtään mitä tehdä kun Lehto lähtee lomalleen vihaisena. Loma on niin lyhyt, ettei hänen olisi mitään järkeä kirjoittaa, sillä kirjeen saapuessa perille Lehto olisi itse juuri ehtinyt lähteä. Eikä Riitaoja toisaalta olisi voinutkaan kirjoittaa, eihän hän tiedä Lehdon osoitetta. Riitaojan oma loma menee Lehdosta murehtiessa, ja kun hän sitten palaa kasarmille eikä Lehtoa näy, ei Riitaoja voi väittää olevansa yllättynyt.

Lehdon poissaolo vaikuttaa moneen heistä, onhan hän ryhmänjohtaja. Rahikainen laitetaan paikkaamaan sillä aikaa kun odotellaan tulisiko Lehto itse takaisin vai pitääkö häntä lähettää pidättämään. Rahikainen on ryhmänjohtajana huonompi kuin Lehto; ei heitä kumpaakaan kiinnosta totella tai jakaa käskyjä, mutta Rahikainen on lisäksi laiska ja mukavuudenhaluinen. Hän laiskottee ja antaa surutta ryhmänsäkin tehdä niin. Se on mukavaa niin kauan kuin kukaan ei huomaa, mutta tietenkin joku lopulta huomaa, ja luutnantti Lammio käy pitämässä heille kaikille pelottavan vihaisen ja virallisen saarnan.

Sen jälkeen kapteeni Kaarna etsii Riitaojan käsiinsä ja kysäisee vaivihkaa sattuisiko hänellä olemaan mitään aavistusta siitä, mihin Lehto on jäänyt. Riitaojasta tuntuu kamalalta joutua pudistamaan mykkänä päätään. Ei hän tiedä, ei hän tiedä yhtään mitään. Mitä enemmän päiviä kertyy, sitä hurjemmiksi hänen kuvitelmansa yltyvät. Hän pelkää kaikenlaista, aivan absurdejakin juttuja. Mitä jos Lehto on saanut tarpeekseen armeijasta ja Riitaojasta ja päättänyt karata? Mitä jos Lehdolle on sattunut jotakin ja hän makaa jossakin sairaalassa? Mitä jos on sattunut jotain vieläkin vakavampaa ja Lehto ei enää koskaan palaa? Sellaiset ajatukset ajavat toisiaan takaa Riitaojan päässä ja tekevät nukkumisen miltei mahdottomaksi. Häntä ahdistaa ja pelottaa ja hän kaipaa Lehtoa. Se saa hänet tuntemaan olonsa aivan naurettavan hyödyttömäksi ja säälittäväksi.

Toisaalta Riitaoja huolehtii siitäkin, mitä tapahtuu sitten jos, sitten kun, Lehto palaa yhtenä kappaleena. Olisi aivan hänen tapaistaan ottaa omaa lomaa ihan vain koska häntä ei huvita tulla takaisin vielä, mutta sellaisesta rangaistaan, ehkä vakavastikin. Hänessä on sellaista uhkarohkeutta joka tekee Riitaojan olon epämukavaksi. Lehto ottaa turhia riskejä, aivan kuin ei aina välittäisi, käykö hänelle pahasti. Riitaojan tekee pahaa ajatella sitä, ja hän tietää, ettei hänestä itsestään ole suojelemaan Lehtoa mitenkään.

Ehkä se on itsekästä, mutta Riitaoja huolehtii myös siitä, mitä Lehdon paluu tarkoittaisi hänelle itselleen. Olisiko Lehto yhä vihainen? Mitä jos Riitaojan tungettelu suututti hänet niin pahasti, ettei hän halua olla enää missään tekemisissä Riitaojan kanssa? Riitaoja ei myöskään voi olla pohtimatta, miksi Lehto ei halunnut häntä mukaan. Onko hänen perheensä jotenkin kamala, tai piilotteleekohan hän jotain muuta?

 

*

 

Lopulta Lehto palaa keskellä yötä, viikon myöhässä.

Riitaoja laskee kirjansa käsistään ja sulkee väristen silmänsä. Hän odottanut Lehtoa takaisin sydän kurkussa koko viikon, mutta nyt kun tämä rymyää parakkiin keskellä yötä horjuvin askelin ja viinalta haisten, hän ei uskallakaan vetää Lehtoa halaukseen niinkuin oli haaveillut. Sen sijaan Riitaoja sulkee silmänsä ja esittää nukkuvaa.

Lehto tulee lähelle, nojautuu Riitaojan ylle, laskee kätensä peitolle hänen reitensä päälle. Se tuntuu monen kangaskerroksenkin läpi lämpimältä. 

“Riitaoja”, Lehto sanoo. “Terve.”

Äänen sointi on kummallinen ja hengitys käy raskaana, ja Riitaojan valtaa outo halu vetää Lehto viereensä, tähän kapeaan punkkaan makaamaan. Hän haluaa peitellä Lehdon siihen ja vetää ihan likelle, rintaansa vasten. Tuntea hänen sydämensä sykkeen ihoaan vasten ja varmistua siitä, että Lehto on tullut ehjänä takaisin, ettei mitään pahaa ole tapahtunut.  
Hän haluaa Lehdon jäävän rauhallisena siihen, käpertyvän hänen lähelleen niin kuin kaikki olisi kunnossa eikä heidän välillään olisi niin paljon kaikkea vääntynyttä, asioita joista ei voida puhua koska Riitaoja ei uskalla ja Lehto ei halua eikä osaa.

Lehdon käsi liukuu reittä pitkin lantiolle ja vetää niin, että Riitaojan on pakko kääntyä selälleen. Hän avaa silmänsä ja katsoo Lehtoon.

Huoneessa on hämärää, mutta hän erottaa Lehdon kasvot tarpeeksi hyvin nähdäkseen, että Lehdon pupillit ovat suuret ja mustat ja poskilla on humalan nostattama puna. Poskia peittää viikonmittainen parranalku ja hiukset ovat viehättävässä pörrössä. Käsi liukuu Riitaojan vatsalle ja jää siihen lohdullisena painona. Lehto haisee viinalta, mutta ei se haittaa.

Lehto katsoo Riitaojaa silmiin, ja hänen ilmeensä on outo, sulkeutunut mutta silti jotenkin läpinäkyvä. Hän on nojautunut lähelle, toinen polvi on sängynreunalla ja painaa ohutta patjaa alaspäin, narisuttaa punkan jousia. Lehto näyttää kauniilta niin kuin aina, ja Riitaoja haluaa vetää hänet päälleen tähän. Haluaa unohtaa kaiken tapahtuneen ja kaikki ympärillä nukkuvat alokkaat ja koskettaa Lehtoa kaikkialta, suudella ja pidellä lähellään. Juuri nyt Lehto ei näytä ollenkaan vihaiselta, ja Riitaoja haluaa paistatella siinä, haluaa mennä aivan lähelle ja luottaa, ettei häntä työnnetä pois.

Sellaista ei kuitenkaan voi tehdä tässä. Ympärillä nukkuu pari tusinaa muita, niin lähellä että kuorsaus ja tuhina kuuluu. Joku heistä heräisi aivan varmasti, etenkin kun Riitaoja tietää kokemuksesta, että Lehdon kanssa hän ei pysty olemaan hiljaa.

Lehto katsoo häneen niin kuin ei haluaisi haluta, mutta ei voi sille mitään eikä pysty lähtemään tästä poiskaan. Kerrankin Riitaoja pystyy uskomaan, että Lehto tuntee vedon heidän välillään aivan yhtä vahvana kuin hän. Käsi lepää omistavana hänen vatsallaan ja Lehdon silmissä on nälkäinen pilke.

Lehto on humalassa ja mahdollisesti edelleen vihainen. Riitaojan ei varmaankaan pitäisi, mutta hän on kaivannut Lehtoa niin paljon, ettei hän voi olla kysymättä.

"Mennäänkö? Riitaoja kuiskaa tuskin kuuluvasti.

Lehto sulkee silmänsä hetkeksi, ja nyökkää. Hän nousee ylös ja kiskoo peiton Riitaojan päältä. Heittää hänelle manttelin, jonka Riitaoja vetää alusvaatteidensa päälle. Hän kiskoo saappaat mitenkuten jalkaansa samalla kun Lehto heittää reppunsa omalle sängylleen. Sitten he menevät.

Lehto nappaa Riitaojan ranteesta kiinni ja vetää mukanaan. Riitaojan on vaikeaa pysyä perässä, vaikka ihan yhtä kiire hänelläkin on. He kiertävät parakin taakse ja poikkeavat metsään. Reitti on tuttu, se on kuljettu yhdessä ennenkin. Silti Lehto ohjaa Riitaojaa, puristaa rannetta niin kovaa, että jättää ehkä mustelmia. Se ei haittaa, mikään ei haittaa, Riitaoja haluaa vain Lehdon lähelleen pian.

He saavuttavat suuren männyn, josta on epävirallisesti tullut heidän paikkansa. He ovat istuneet täällä muutamaan otteeseen aivan viattomastikin, selät männyn paksua runkoa vasten ja polvet kevyesti toisiinsa nojaten, Lehto poltellen tupakkaa ja Riitaoja jotain lukien. Useammin he ovat kuitenkin käyttäneet puuta näkösuojana tarrautuessaan toisiinsa, tutkiessaan toistensa vaatteiden alta paljastuvaa ihoa ahnein käsin ja kuumeisin huulin.

Lehto työntää Riitaojan mäntyä vasten kovakouraisesti, seuraa itse perässä. Riitaoja ähkäisee mutta ei välitä. Lehto on lämmin painautuessaan häntä vasten ja tuoksuu viinanhajun alla hyvältä, itseltään. Lehto kiskoo manttelin pois Riitaojan päältä, työntää kätensä paidan sisään kartoittamaan kylkiä.

"Miten -” Riitaoja yrittää kysyä Lehdon lomasta. Miten meni, mitä tapahtui, mitä perheelle kuuluu, miksi Lehdolla kesti niin kauan, oliko se pelkästään Riitaojan vika vai tapahtuiko jotain muutakin? Hän kuitenkin nielaisee lauseen. Tämä on tärkeämpää, ja Lehto loukkaantui niin verisesti viimeksi. Riitaoja ei halua siitä uusintaa, ei halua kysyä, ettei Lehto lähtisi pois. Hän haluaa Lehdon pysyvän juuri tässä. Jos Lehdolla sitäpaitsi on ylimääräinen viikon ryyppyputki takana, loma tuskin meni kovin hyvin. Riitaoja haluaa kuollakseen tietää ja auttaa, muttei uskalla kysyä. Hänellä oli niin ikävä, mutta hän ei sano sitäkään. Hän tyytyy vain nauttimaan Lehdosta tässä, tämän lämmöstä itseään vasten.

Heidän otsansa painuvat yhteen ja hengitys sekoittuu kylmässä yöilmassa.

"Kävitkö sinä ilimottautumassa?” Riitaoja kysyy kuitenkin sanoakseen jotain. Lehto on niin lähellä häntä, että huulet hipaisevat toisiaan hänen puhuessaan.

"Sen ehtii aamulla”, Lehto murahtaa. “Mitä väliä yhdellä ylimääräisellä yöllä.”

Hänen kätensä liukuvat Riitaoja kylkiä ylös ja paita nousee niiden mukana. Kylmä ilma sukeltaa sen sisään ja Riitaoja värähtää. Lehto avaa kömpelösti Riitaojan paidan napit ja työntää paidan pois hänen päältään. Se putoaa manttelin seuraksi jonnekin maahan.

Kylmyys on kuin shokki ja puun pinta karhea selkää vasten, mutta se unohtuu kun Lehdon kädet liukuvat taas kyljillä, ylemmäs nyt, ja peukalot hipaisevat nännejä. Riitaoja henkäisee ja liikahtaa lähemmäs kosketusta. Lehto hieroo niitä peukaloillaan, nipistää toista ja hymähtää kun Riitaoja värisee ja huokaa katkonaisesti.

Lehdon nenä painuu Riitaojan poskea vasten ja hän on niin _lähellä_. Huulet koskettavat poskea korvan vierestä kun Lehto kuiskaa käheästi, "Haluan naida sua.”

Riitaojalta kestää hetken käsittää sanat, ja sillä aikaa toinen Lehdon käsistä liukuu Riitaojan alaselällä, pikkusormi ja nimetön ujuttautuvat jo housunkauluksen alle. Riitaoja äännähtää yllätyksestä, hämmennyksestä. Hänen päässään pyörii ja hänen poskiaan polttaa. He eivät ole. Tehneet mitään sellaista koskaan ennen. 

Riitaoja tuntee lehdon erektion kovana omaansa vasten housujen läpi, humalasta huolimatta  
se tuntuu olevan täydessä valmiudessa, ja se tuntuu äkkiä niin isolta. Riitaoja nielaisee. Häntä pelottaa, mutta...

Motoriikkakin pelaa humalasta huolimatta, ja Lehdon kädet tuntuvat niin hyvältä Riitaojan iholla. Lehto silittelee häntä, hivuttaa housuja alaspäin. Kai Lehto osaisi olla hellä silloinkin. Jos. Jos Riitaoja antaisi hänen.

Hänen päänsä täyttyy kuvista, vahingossa kuulluista keskustelunpätkistä, Rahikaisen jutuista, epämääräisistä mielikuvista. Millaista se oikein olisi? Päästää joku _sisälleen?_ Millaista olisi päästää Lehto niin lähelle?

Riitaojaa punastuttaa ja heikottaa ja hirvittää, mutta toisaalta hän luottaa Lehtoon, ja nyt kun idea on laitettu hänen päähänsä, hän ei pääse siitä eroon vaan haluaa kokeilla.

"Hyvä- hyvä on", Riitaoja sopertaa. "Onko sinulla jottain -?" Hän on kuullut kyllä juttuja. Ettei sitä ole hyvä tehdä ilman mitään… liukastavaa. Lehto kaivaa taskustaan pienen metallipurkin, vaseliinia tai jotakin. Kai se riittää.

Riitaoja vetää syvään henkeä ja nyökkää. Lehto puristaa häntä vähän tiukemmin, melkein kuin halaisi. Sitten, ennenkuin Riitaoja ehtii reagoida, Lehto kääntää hänet ympäri. Painaa puuta vasten ja siirtyy ihan lähelle hänen taakseen.

Riitaoja tuntee huulten painuvan niskalleen, leveän rinnan selkäänsä vasten. Ja kädet jotka avaavat hänen housunsa, vetävät ne puoleen reiteen.

Erektion vapautuminen housujen tiukasta puristuksesta tuntuu hyvältä, mutta kylmyys saa hänet värisemään. Riitaoja tuntee ihonsa menevän kananlihalle. Lehdon kädet löytävät tiensä pakaroille, hierovat, puristavat. Käsien iho on kuuma ja karhea, ote omistava. Kädet katoavat hetkeksi, ja sitten palaavat. Vaseliinista liukkaat sormet liukuvat pakaroiden väliin ja hierovat, ja se tuntuu oudolta; samaan aikaan äärimmäiseltä yksityisyyden loukkaukselta ja toisaalta kummallisen hyvältä. Tuhmalta ja kutkuttavalta, siltä että pian seuraa jotain vielä parempaa. Riitaoja nojaa otsansa puuhun ja antaa Lehdon tehdä mitä vain tämä haluaa.

Lehto valmistelee hänet nopeasti. Ensimmäinen sisään työntyvä sormi ei tunnu juuri miltään, oudolta vain, siltä ettei sen kuulu olla siellä. Toinen sormi venyttää enemmän, sattuukin ensin, mutta toisaalta tunteessa on jotakin alkukantaisella tavalla täydellistä. Lehto hieroo itseään kärsimättömästi Riitaojan pakaraa vasten antaessaan hänelle kolmannen sormen, ja se tuntuu taas paremmalta, ja Riitaoja _haluaa._ Hän ei jaksa enää odottaa, haluaa vain Lehdon sisälleen. Sormet venyttävät häntä mutteivät tarpeeksi, eivät yletä tarpeeksi syvälle. Ne hipaisevat jotakin hänen sisällään, jotakin joka saa hänet sävähtämään nautinnosta, mutteivät yllä siihen kunnolla.

“Minä oon valmis”, Riitaoja sanoo. Henkäisee terävästi kun sormenpää hipaisee taas sitä kohtaa. Lehto nyökkää hänen niskaansa vasten ja vetää sormensa varovasti ulos. Ne jättävät jälkeensä ikävän tyhjän tunteen, jonka Riitaoja haluaa pois. Hän haluaa Lehdon -

“Käänny sittenkin vielä”, Lehto käskee kuiskaten, ja Riitaoja kääntyy huterin jaloin. Lehdon täytyy huomata kuinka tän tärisee kylmästä, sillä tämä noukkii manttelin maasta ja asettelee sen Riitaojan harteille. Sitten hän auttaa kengän pois toisesta jalasta ja kiskoo Riitaojan housut pois. Ne jäävät hassusti roikkumaan toiseen jalkaan kun Lehto koppaa hänet syliinsä. Riitaoja älähtää yllättyneenä ja kietoo vaistomaisesti kaikki raajansa Lehdon ympärille.

Lehto hyppäyttää häntä ylöspäin, ottaa hänestä tukevammin kiinni ja horjuu vähän, nojaa hänet lopulta heidän mäntyään vasten. Hän siirtää kätensä Riitaojan polvitaipeisiin ja siirtää Riitaojaa niin, että hän on kohdallaan. Riitaoja värisee, yhtäaikaa peloissaan ja tarvitsevana. Lehdon kalun pää liukuu pakaroiden välissä, osuu herkkään reunaan ja lähettää sävähdyksen Riitaojan läpi.

Riitaoja _tarvitsee_ tätä, niin paljon. Lehto katsoo häntä silmiin ja näyttää jotenkin niin... Ei sille ole sanoja. Lehdon silmissä on niin paljon jotakin tunnetta jota Riitaoja ei osaa nimetä. Lehto katsoo häntä vakavasti suoraan silmiin kun nostaa häntä ja liukuu viimein sisään.

Se tuntuu… tuntuu vain niin paljon. Riitaoja ei voi hengittää, sille ei ole tilaa, hän on niin täynnä. Hän puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin Lehdon kaulukseen, sulkee silmänsä ja yritää vain hengittää. Lehto antaa hänen tottua, keinuttaa häntä kevyesti muttei vielä liiku.

Lehto nyhjäisee hänen poskeaan nenällään, äännähtää kysyvästi. Riitaoja avaa silmänsä ja kohtaa Lehdon katseen. Se on niin nälkäinen, niin täysin häneen keskittynyt. Sen katseen alla hän tuntee itsensä samaan aikaan niin pieneksi ja kuitenkin jotenkin tärkeäksi, voimakkaaksi. Lehto pitää hänestä tiukasti kiinni ja on niin kovin lähellä, pyytää sanattomasti lupaa päästä vielä lähemmäs.

Riitaoja hautaa toisen kätensä sormet Lehdon hiuksiin ja nyökkää. Hän on valmis, haluaa kaiken mitä Lehto voi hänelle antaa.

Lehto nojaa heidän otsansa yhteen ja nostaa Riitaojaa, liukuu varovasti lähes kokonaan ulos. Tuntemus on outo ja uusi ja Riitaoja inahtaa. Ei se tunnu pahalta, kummalliselta vain ja odottamattoman hyvältä. Lehto työntyy hitaasti takaisin sisään, täyttää hänet ja ympäröi kaikkialta. Osuu matkalla siihen johonkin, siihen hyvään kohtaan, tuntuu kuin lähettäisi sähkövirran koko Riitaojan kehon läpi. Hän ei voi mitään kovaääniselle voihkaisulle, joka hänen huuliltaan pääsee.

Lehto murahtaa ja lopettaa liikkumisen Riitaojan turhautuneesta äännähdyksestä huolimatta.

“Hiljaa”, Lehto sähähtää ja painaa kätensä peittämään Riitaojan suun. “Osaatko pitää turpas kiinni? Jos et, niin minä lopetan. Me ei kaivata tänne ketään tutkimaan, kuka täällä rääkyy.”

Äänensävy on käskevä ja vihainen, mutta Riitaojan reittä pitelevän käden peukalo silittää ihoa, ja Lehto keinuttaa heitä hiljakseen, kuin ei malttaisi olla hetkeäkään liikkumatta. Hän ei halua lopettaa, ei halua riidellä, eikä Riitaojakaan. Hän nyökkää nopeasti, puree huultaan Lehdon käden alla. Kyllä hän osaa olla hiljaa, hänen on pakko osata.

Lehto tyytyy siihen, tarttuu taas Riitaojan reisiin molemmin käsin ja jatkaa liikkumista. Hän kokeilee muutamaa erilaista kulmaa kunnes päätyy sellaiseen, jossa pääsee työntymään voimalla syvälle Riitaojan sisälle niin, että hieroo jokaisella työnnöllä niitä parhaita kohtia. Riitaoja ei voi muuta kuin kietoa jalkansa tiukasti Lehdon ympärille ja pitää kiinni ja nauttia. Lehto pitelee häntä turvallisesti ja on niin lähellä, tuntuu niin hyvältä, eikä Riitaojan tajuntaan mahdu enää mitään muuta.

Lehto nopeuttaa tahtiaan ja lisää työntöihinsä voimaa, ja Riitaoja huutaisi ellei purisi huultaan niin kovaa että sattuu. Lehto hautaa kasvonsa Riitaojan kaulaan, huulet hipaisevat herkkää ihoa. Suudelmaa seuraa näykkäys solisluulle ja Riitaoja inahtaa tahtomattaan. Lehto ei enää välitä, puree vain kovemmin ja työntyy häneen yhä uudelleen, voimakkaasti ja täydellisesti.

Riitaoja haukkoo henkeä ja tärisee, lähestyy huippua hallitsemattomaan tahtiin. Hänen vatsalihaksensa jännittyvät ja koko keho huutaa päästä lähemmäksi, eikä Riitaoja siinä hetkessä pelkää enää mitään. Hän kiskoo Lehtoa hiuksista sen verran kauemmas, että pystyy painamaan huulensa tämän omille.

Lehto ähkäisee tukahtuneesti häntä vasten ja käsien puristus reisillä tiukkenee varoittavasti, mutta hän ei työnnä Riitaojaa pois. Lehto vastaa suudelmaan, ja se on täydellistä. Hän maistuu vahvasti viinalta, mutta se ei haittaa. Hänen huulensa ovat pehmeät ja suutelevat vähän kömpelösti mutta juuri oikealla tavalla. Parranalku raapii Riitaojan kasvoja ja yliherkällä iholla se tuntuu hyvältä. Lehto kallistaa päätään ja syventää suudelmaa, ja Riitaojaa huimaa.

Lehdon lantion liike kiihtyy entisestään suudelman syventyessä, ja Riitaoja tietää, ettei heistä kumpikaan tule kestämään enää kauaa.

Lehto vetää Riitaojan irti puusta ja ottaa koko hänen painonsa kannettavakseen. Vahvat käsivarret nostavat häntä ja päästävät taas putoamaan, ja Lehto uppoaa syvemmälle hänen sisälleen kuin ennen. Riitaoja voihkaisee vasten Lehdon huulia, ja tämä näykkää hänen alahuultaan rangaistukseksi, kovaa. Kivunsärähdys tuntuu liian hyvältä, kaikki tuntuu liian hyvältä. Tarvitaan enää muutama terävä Lehdon lantion työntö, ja Riitaoja tulee vatsalleen ja rinnalleen, vaikertaen suudelmaan. Silmissä mustenee ja hän kuulee sydämensä sykkeen korvissaan, tuntee vain Lehdon ympärillään ja sisällään.

Lehto ei lopeta liikkumista, vaan työntyy yhä uudelleen ylös Riitaojaan, puree hänen huultaan kun orgasmin jälkimainingit vavisuttavat hänen kehoaan ja saavat hänen lihaksensa kiristymään Lehdon ympärillä. Lehto liikkuu rajuin ottein vielä hetken, kunnes rikkoo suudelman ja hautaa kasvonsa Riitaojan kaulaan. Hän äännähtää tukahtuneesti ja tulee Riitaojan sisälle. Puristaa häntä lujasti itseään vasten.

Lehto horjahtaa Riitaojan painon alla ja nojaa heidät taas puuta vasten. Riitaojan käsivarret ja jalat tuntuvat heikoilta ja huterilta, mutta hän tarrautuu Lehtoon vielä parhaansa mukaan. Lehto hengittää raskaasti hänen solisluutaan vasten, hänen käsivartensa tärähtelevät rasituksesta, mutta hän ei päästä Riitaojasta irti.

Mielihyvän sumu alkaa väistyä, ja Riitaojan tajuntaan mahtuu taas muutakin kuin Lehto. Hän tuntee taas kylmän ilman ihollaan, näkee metsän pimeyden. Häneen sattuu; mustelmille puristettuihin reisiin, puremajälkiin kaulalla, manttelin läpikin männynkaarnaa vasten raapiutuneeseen selkään. Sinne, missä Lehto on edelleen hautautuneena häneen, venyttämässä niinkuin hänelle ei ole koskaan ennen tehty. Riitaoja on kaikkialta hellänä ja tulee varmasti aristamaan montaa paikkaa useamman päivän ajan, mutta ei häntä haittaa.

Tämä oli sen arvoista, ja enemmänkin. Lehto on tullut takaisin, eikä vihaakkaan Riitaojaa niinkuin hän pelkäsi. Hän pitelee Riitaojaa siinä lähellään, tasailee hengitystään ja katsoo häneen niin avoimesti, että sekin sattuu.

On niin paljon kaikkea, mitä Riitaojan pitäisi sanoa, mutta hän ei uskalla, ei halua. Hän ei halua rikkoa tätä hetkeä.

Lehto vetäytyy lopulta ulos, naurahtaa vähän ilkeästi kun Riitaoja nyrpistää nenäänsä jälkeenjäävälle tyhjälle tunteelle ja kuumana norona ulos valuvalle siemennesteelle. Tunne on kummallinen ja ällöttävä, mutta toisaalta siinä on jotain viehättävää. Kaikki, mitä Lehto on tehnyt hänelle, tuntuu niin selvästi. 

Lehtokin tuntuu pitävän siitä. Toisen käden sormet seikkailevat reittä pitkin sinne, tunnustelevat ja silittävät Riitaojaa mistä hän on liukas ja vähän turvoksissa ja _käytetty._ Riitaojalta pääsee mielihyvän- ja väsymyksensekainen inahdus, joka saa Lehdon suupielen vääntymään pieneen omahyväiseen hymyyn.

Lopulta Lehto laskee hänet varovasti alas. Riitaojan jalat tuntuvat heikoilta ja polvet ovat pettää, mutta Lehto ottaa hänet kiinni.

“Yritä nyt, saatana”, Lehto mutisee, mutta pitää kuitenkin hänestä tiukasti kiinni, kietoo toisen käden alaselkään ja toisen niskan taakse. Riitaoja tuhahtaa ja uskaltautuu nousemaan puolittain varpailleen ja nojaamaan otsansa Lehdon omaa vasten.

Öinen metsä on kylmä ja pimeä heidän ympärillään, mutta tässä on lämmin. Lehdon sormet silittelevät hajamielisesti Riitaojan niskahiuksia, ja Riitaoja nostaa omat kätensä Lehdon kaulansyrjille, sivelee peukalolla partaista poskea. Kumpikaan ei sano pitkään aikaan mitään.

Pian heidän on pakko pukeutua ja lähteä parakkiin nukkumaan, ja aamulla Lehtoa odottaa kai jonkinlainen rangaistus. Heidän on myös pakko vielä joskus puhua kaikesta; riidastaan, tästä yöstä, siitä mitä he toisilleen ovat. Riitaoja pelkää sitä, pelkää sanovansa liikaa. Lehto ei luultavasti edes halua myöntää että heillä on mitään, ei halua tehdä itsestään sillä tavalla haavoittuvaista.

Tulevaisuus häilyy uhkaavana heidän edessään, mutta hetken aikaa Riitaoja antaa sen olla. Painaa vielä yhden epäröivän suudelman Lehdon huulille, ja Lehto antaa hänen.


End file.
